Raining On Sunday
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Surrender is much sweeter when we both let it go. Let the water wash our bodies clean and love wash our souls... GSR smut!


OMG, this document manager is absolutely stupid! Anyway... This is my first M rated CSI story, and it only took two months to write! LOL. The song I used is one of the sexiest songs ever, Raining On Sunday, by Keith Urban. I chose it because of the episode Al a Cart, where Ecklie asks Sara when she and Grissom started a relationship. At some point she comments, "I think it was a Sunday." The smile on her face was absolutely adorable. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

This was it. Sara Sidle had had more than enough. She loved him more than anything, and right now she was going to show him that. She stared at his front door, the only thing separating her from him.

Finally she reached out and knocked, then pulled back. But after what felt like an eternity, he still hadn't answered. She was about to walk away when he finally opened the door, wearing a bathrobe. It was obvious that he had just stepped out of the shower, and for a moment, she almost felt guilty. But this could not wait.

He looked at her, surprised. "Sara? What are you doing here?"

She absently ran her tongue over her mouth, not missing his subtle reaction to it.

Absently he ran his hand over his soaked, graying hair. "Sara?"

The tone in his voice finally broke her, and she closed the distance between them, pulling him into her arms. Then she pressed herself against him, winding one arm around his neck as the other snaked past his robe. He had a few inches on her, so she had to lean up on her toes to press her lips against his. The sensation was amazing, and she found herself craving even more.

He was shocked by this, and everything in his brain screamed at him to stop, to push her away. But his body wanted her, and so did his heart. When she kissed him, he finally relaxed into her and yielded to her sweet kiss.

She grinned, gently moving him forward until they were both inside. Then she kicked the door shut and moved both hands past his robe. She delighted in finally being able to touch him, to kiss him and hold him in her arms.

His hands finally took on minds of their own and slid under her shirt, exploring the soft skin he found there. Why had he been fighting this so hard? Suddenly he simply couldn't remember why. He gently pushed his tongue past her lips as his heart started to pound violently against his ribcage.

Finally breaking the kiss, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with desire. "Gil...?"

His name had never sounded more sweet. "Yeah?"

She reached up and absently ran her fingers through his hair, an action that she was quickly finding irresistible. "You want this, don't you?"

He met her eyes. "More than anything I've ever wanted in my life," he answered softly, his voice filled with honesty and affection.

She smiled brightly. "Good."

_It ticks just like a Timex _

_It never lets up on you _

_Who said life was easy?_

_The job is never through_

He had often wondered what it would be like, making love to her. But she was so much younger than he was. She couldn't want him. And yet, here she was, holding onto him as though her life depended on it. Carefully he guided her into the bedroom and to his bed. He was going to do this right, no matter what it took. This night was going to be amazing for her. He would make sure of that.

She had to smile when he led her into the bedroom, but before they made it to the bed, she stopped.

He looked at her. "What?"

Not saying a word, she reached out and took his robe in her hands. Then she slowly slid it off of his shoulders, inhaling deeply as the soft material pooled on the floor around his feet.

He couldn't look her in the eye as she studied him. This was it. She was going to realize what a mistake she was making, and she would run out of his townhouse, never to return.

She studied him silently for a few moments, then reached out and rested her hands on his shoulders. When he shuddered under her touch, she stepped closer, running one palm gently over his chest. He really had no idea just how amazing he was to her, and it saddened her. So she made a silent promise to herself right then to show him. Leaning forward, she laid a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

He was surprised when she did that, and he couldn't help leaning forward and kissing her head. He wanted her, that much was painfully obvious. But he was willing to go at her pace. She was in control, as she always had been and always would be.

She met his eyes, then moved over to the bed and sat down. He quietly followed, sitting down beside her. Reaching out, she gently cupped his cheek in her hand and brought his eyes to hers.

He couldn't help himself. Wrapping an arm around her, he gently guided her down onto the mattress. Then he rested his hands on either side of her, supporting himself as he hovered above her. He wasn't as young as he would have liked, but there was no denying his body's response to her. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, soft and reassuring.

As the kiss grew more desperate, Sara reached between them and caressed him, testing and discovering. He gasped softly, making her chuckle. "What's wrong, Gil?" she teased, her voice husky and filled with passion.

"You're playing with fire," he warned, slowly unbuttoning her jeans.

She smirked. "Maybe I want to get burned," she shot back, sitting up for a moment to pull off her shirt and toss it onto the floor.

He swallowed hard when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra, and he couldn't help himself. He reached out and ran a finger lightly over a soft mound, his breath catching in his throat at the soft sound she made. Moving fast, he pulled her pants and underwear off of her hips, tossing them onto the floor. Then he planted his knees on either side of her and looked down at her, in complete awe.

She blushed under his heavy and heated stare, squirming anxiously.

He smiled and shook his head, then leaned down and gently touched his lips against hers as he ran his rough hand along her side.

_It'll run us 'til we're ragged _

_It'll harden our hearts _

_And love could use a day of rest _

_Before we both start falling apart_

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently pulling him closer to her. He could never be too close, and she never wanted to let him out of her arms. Now that she had him exactly where she wanted him, she was never going to give him up. And no one was going to make her. If it meant giving up her job, if it meant baring her heart and soul to him, she would do it.

He looked down at her, meeting her dark eyes as he gently cupped her hip in his hand. Then he gently lifted her and buried himself inside of her, and they both groaned deeply. She was an incredible fit to him, and he wondered why they hadn't been doing this all along.

She writhed beneath him and raked her nails over his back as they hit their stride together. He felt amazing, and suddenly he wasn't close enough. She arched her back, pressing herself closer to his chest. "Gil..."

He kissed her, nodding breathlessly. "I know," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Her pupils were fixed and dilated, and he felt a rush of pride as he slowly moved within her.

She held him tighter, shifting to get a better angle.

He reached down and took her hand, tangling his fingers in hers before he raised them both above her head. Then he kissed her again, gently urging her lips apart with his tongue as he moved his hips faster.

She groaned as he pushed himself deeper into her.

He lost any and all sense of time as he thrust harder into her and pulled her closer to himself. Everything else was quickly fading away, and it was just the two of them. Just like he had always wanted.

Her release was sudden and overwhelming, and vaguely she heard herself scream his name. Then everything else faded to black.

He thrusted two more times, then collapsed beside her and gathered her into his arms. She fit perfectly right there in his arms, and he kissed her head before he buried his nose in her dark hair. He was out of breath, but sated and more content than he could ever remember being in his life. And she did that for him.

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday _

_Storming like crazy _

_And we'll hide under the covers all afternoon _

_Baby, whatever comes Monday _

_Can take care of itself _

_Cause we've got better things _

_That we can do _

_When it's raining on Sunday_

After waking up in Gil's arms, Sara had slid out of the bed and padded into the bathroom. She could barely believe any of this, but it really was happening. Grinning to herself, she reached into the shower and turned on the water, then held her hand under the faucet.

Steam quickly filled the bathroom, and she waited until the water was perfect before she climbed in and closed the sliding door behind her.  
The water was amazing as it pelted her skin, and she raised her arms and ran her fingers through her thick hair.

The sliding door opened, making Sara smile. He was a very persistent man.

Grissom slid his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her. She felt incredible in his arms, and he couldn't resist kissing the soft skin of her neck.

She leaned back into him, groaning as he ran his fingers over her abdomen. Making love to someone had never been as intense as it was with him, and she was quickly becoming addicted to his touch and his kiss. Her arm wound around his neck, and she tipped her head back, silently begging for a kiss.

He happily obliged, letting his tongue run over her soft lip as his fingertip circled her bellybutton.

She shuddered, her eyes sliding shut. How could he make her fall apart with just a single, knowing touch? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to question it.

His fingers drifted lower, until they came into contact with the soft nest of curls at the apex of her thighs. He grinned mischievously as she gasped and squirmed against him.

She turned around in his arms and moved her hips against his, her arms tightening around his neck.

He groaned softly and kissed her forehead as his hand slipped between her legs. Between the water and her desire for him, he could tell that she was more than ready for him. Gently he pressed her against the wall of the shower.

_Your love is like religion _

_A cross in Mexico _

_And your kiss is like the innocence _

_Of a prayer nailed to a door_

Sara held onto him as he gently lifted her against the wall of the shower and supported her weight. With the extra boost, they were eye to eye, and they both grinned wildly.

He nudged her legs apart with his knees, and they both gasped as he slid into her. His forehead came to rest against hers as he slid his hand down her side.

Gasping softly, Sara's legs tightened around his waist, urging him closer. She was unable to get enough of him. Holding him tightly with one arm, she ran her fingers through his hair and eagerly attacked his mouth with hers.

He nipped at her lower lip and grabbed her hand, tangling his fingers in his. Then he raised both of their arms above their heads as he thrust deeper into her.

After another kiss left her dizzy and breathless, she buried her face in his neck, tightening around him.

He lowered his head and scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin of her neck. Then he bit down lightly, applying just enough pressure to leave a reddened mark. She was his, and he wanted everyone in the world to know it.

Sara bucked against him and bit at his shoulder, growling softly. Two could play that game.

Gil smirked, thrusting harder into her. If someone had told him yesterday that he would be making love to her in his shower, he wasn't sure he would have believed them. But here they were, and he could barely catch his breath.

Their releases hit simultaneously, leaving them both gasping as he eased away from her. They both slid to the floor of the shower, and Grissom pulled her into his arms, caressing her back. "Amazing," he whispered, kissing her dark head.

She smiled, content and sated. "I love you."

"Love you, too..."

_Oh, surrender is much sweeter _

_When we both let it go _

_Let the water wash our bodies clean _

_And love wash our souls_

A few hours later, Sara was sitting on the couch, lost in thought as she stared out the window at the pouring rain.

Silently Grissom came up to the couch and sat down beside her, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "Hey..."

She smiled and turned her head, coming face to face with him. "Hi." She kissed the tip of his nose.

He drew her into his arms, kissing her softly. The pain and desperation that had consumed him for so long was gone, replaced by a feeling of utter contentment. He smoothed his hand over her thick hair, then rested his forehead against hers. "Watching the rain again?"

She nodded, snuggling into his arms. "It helps me to stop thinking."

He thought about that. "What's that like?"

"What's what like?"

"Not thinking."

Her fingers caressed his back. "It's... nice."

He huffed softly, pulling her completely into his lap. "I can help you stop thinking," he informed her, nipping at her earlobe.

She smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"And how are you going to do that?"

He held her tighter, settling her so that she was straddling his lap and facing him. Then he slowly lifted his hips, revealing his desire for her.

She smiled wickedly, pressing herself closer to him. It was amazing what he did to her just by touching her.

He reached behind them and grabbed a blanket that rested on the back of the couch. Then he wrapped it around them and pulled her close to him, kissing her tenderly.

_And pray that it's raining on Sunday _

_Storming like crazy _

_And we'll hide under the covers all afternoon _

_Baby, whatever comes Monday _

_Can take care of itself cause _

_We've got better things _

_That we can do _

_When it's raining on Sunday_

Sara Sidle was beaming as she walked into her workplace, and no one who saw her missed the bounce in her step. They also did not miss the radiant smile that graced her face. And all who saw her wondered just what had put that smile on her sweet face.

Catherine Willows saw her, and she smirked. "What's with that grin, Sidle? Found a rent controlled apartment?" It was obvious why she was really smiling, though. No woman could miss it. The woman had been seriously laid, and instead of walking like she was a ticking time bomb, she was practically dancing across the floor.

Sara smirked. "Not quite." She didn't miss the knowing smirk on Catherine's face as she strolled to the locker room. She was practically bursting with excitement and love.

As soon as she was beyond the prying eyes of her colleagues, Sara fell back against a wall and closed her eyes. She felt absolutely amazing, but she had to think of a way to tone it down. They had agreed to keep their fledging relationship under wraps, away from the scrutinizing glare of the people upstairs. She wanted him, and she would do whatever it took to keep him.

She finally moved from the wall and unlocked her locker, pulling the door open. Grabbing a roll of tape, she reached into her purse and fished around until she found what she was looking for. With a grin, she held the picture against the door of her locker, then carefully taped it in place. It was a rare picture of him smiling, and she studied it for a moment before closing her locker door.

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday _

_Storming like crazy _

_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon _

_Baby, whatever comes Monday _

_Can take care of itself _

_Cause we got better things that we could do _

_When it's raining on Sunday _

_When it's raining on Sunday_

She had to hurry up, or she was going to be late for her shift. But deep down, she almost didn't care. She had him.

She couldn't wait for another rainy day.

_When it's raining on Sunday _

_Let it rain_

The End!

A/N: Yum. Hope everyone enjoyed this, and please remember to review!


End file.
